


Breakfast In Bed

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: It's Peter's Birthday and Chloe wants to surprise him with breakfast in bed.





	Breakfast In Bed

The sun breaks through the curtains, slowly filling the room with rays of sunshine. Peter wakes up with a groan and grumble, before stretching himself out. Blinded due to the sun, he reaches over to the other side of the bed, only to find the bed empty and cold. He slowly sits up, and grumbles when he looked around the bedroom and couldn’t find Chloe anywhere. He reaches for his glasses on the side table, quickly looking for a trace of Chloe. He couldn’t hear her either, just the sound of Chloe’s roommate snoring, through the thin walls. Peter sighs before shoving the covers off. Just then, the door to the bedroom opening, catching Peter’s attention.

“Peter Dougan Capaldi! Don’t you even think about getting out of that bed!” Chloe’s commanded.

She stood in the doorway, in Peter’s old faded band shirt and a long leopard dressing gown. She appeared to be holding a breakfast tray in her hands. Peter laughs and shakes his head as his wife enters the room, and approaches Peter’s bed side.

“Baby, what is this?” He asks softly, as she places the tray on the bedside table.

He’s still sat on the edge of the bed, Chloe helps him back into bed, before tucking him back under the covers.

“Peter it’s your birthday. How could you forget that? That Steven must be working you too hard for you to forget your own birthday.” Chloe said frowning.

That frown quickly disappears when Peter pulled her close to him, placing his soft tender lips on hers, kissing her softly on the lips before placing a kiss on her nose.

“Thank you, baby. This is lovely. Thank you for remembering then” Peter smiled.

Chloe grinned and pulled away from Peter, “Anything for you Pete.”

Chloe grabs the tray placing it on Peter’s lap. Peter gazed down at the tray, the tray consisted of two pancakes, some scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon accompanied by a cup of coffee.

“This is way too much food…” Peter giggled.

“Oh, don’t be silly. Eat up Peter, I got plans for you today. Believe me you will need all the energy you can get.” Chloe commanded him again.

“Yes ma’am!”

The End :)


End file.
